The Wheel of Time translations
The Wheel of Time has been translated into many languages throughout the years since their release. This page gives information on the non-English versions of the series. Bulgarian translation "The Wheel of Time" translates (literally) to "Колелото на времето""Wheel of Time" Wikipedia page (BG) in Bulgarian. The books were published in Bulgarian by "Bard" Publishing House. Валерий Русинов (Valery Rusinov) translated all the volumes."The Wheel of Time - series" at chitanka.com (BG) The following list contains the approximate ISO-9 transliteration of the Bulgarian title, the Bulgarian title itself, the literal English conversion of the title, and finally, the year of publication in Bulgarian (in parentheses). Prequel - Nova prolet - Нова пролет - A New Spring (2004) #''Okoto na sveta'' - Окото на света - The Eye of the World (1998) #''Velikiyat lov'' - Великият лов - The Great Hunt (1998) #''Prerodeniyat drakon'' - Прероденият дракон - The Dragon Reborn (1999) #''Silata na syankata'' - Силата на сянката - The Strength of the Shadow (1999) #''Nebesniyat ogǎn'' - Небесният огън - The Fires of Heaven (1999) #''Gospodaryat na haosa'' - Господарят на хаоса - The Lord of Chaos (1999) #''Korona ot mečove'' - Корона от мечове - A Crown of Swords (1999) #''Pǎtyat na kinžala'' - Пътят на кинжала - The Path of the Dagger (2000) #''Sǎrtseto na zimata'' - Сърцето на зимата - The Heart of the Winter (2001) #''Krǎstopǎtishta po zdrač'' - Кръстопътища по здрач - Crossroads at Twilight (2003) #''Nož ot blyanove'' - Нож от блянове - A Knife of Dreams (2006) #''Burya se nadiga'' - Буря се надига - A Storm is Rising (2010) #''Srednoštni kuli'' - Среднощни кули - Midnight Towers (2011) #''Spomen za svetlina'' - Спомен за светлина - A Memory of Light (2013) Bulgarian covers WoT_Bulgarian0.jpg|"New Spring" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian1.jpg|"The Eye of the World" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian2.jpg|"The Great Hunt" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian3.jpg|"The Dragon Reborn" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian4.jpg|"The Shadow Rising" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian5.jpg|"The Fires of Heaven" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian6.jpg|"Lord of Chaos" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian7.jpg|"A Crown of Swords" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian8.jpg|"The Path of Daggers" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian9.jpg|"Winter's Heart" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian10.jpg|"Crossroads of Twillight" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian11.jpg|"Knife of Dreams" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian12.jpg|"The Gathering Storm" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian13.jpg|"Towers of Midnight" (Bulgarian cover) WoT_Bulgarian14.jpg|"A Memory of Light" (Bulgarian cover) Dutch translation In Dutch, the Wheel of Time translates as Het Rad des Tijds. So far, there are 14 books in the series. The books of the series are given below. Prequel: Een Nieuw Begin (New Spring), 2004 - A New Beginning #''Het Oog van de Wereld'' (The Eye of the World), 1994 - The Eye of the World #''De Grote Jacht (''The Great Hunt), 1995 - The Great Hunt #''De Herrezen Draak'' (The Dragon Reborn), 1996 - The Risen Dragon #''De Komst van de Schaduw'' (The Shadow Rising), 1996 - The Arrival of the Shadow #''Vuur uit de Hemel'' (The Fires of Heaven), 1997 - Fires from Heaven #''Heer van Chaos'' (Lord of Chaos), 1998 - Lord of Chaos #''Een Kroon van Zwaarden'' (A Crown of Swords), 1998 - A Crown of Swords #''Het Pad der Dolken'' (The Path of Daggers), 1999 - The Path of Daggers #''Hart van de Winter (''Winter's Heart), 2001 - Heart of the Winter #''Viersprong van de Schemer'' (Crossroads of Twilight), 2003 - Crossroads ofTwilight #''Mes van Dromen'' (Knife of Dreams), 2006 - Knife of Dreams #''De Naderende Storm'' (The Gathering Storm), 2010 - The Gathering Storm #''De Torens van Middernacht'' (Towers of Midnight) 2011 - Towers of Midnight Dutch covers 1.jpg|The Eye of the World Dutch Cover 2.jpg|The Great Hunt Dutch Cover 3.jpg|The Dragon Reborn Dutch Cover 4.jpg|The Shadow Rising Dutch Cover 5.jpg|The Fires of Heaven Dutch Cover 6.jpg|Lord of Chaos Dutch Cover 7.jpg|A Crown of Swords Dutch Cover 8.jpg|Path of Daggers Dutch Cover 9.jpg|Heart of Winter Dutch Cover 10.jpg|Crossroads of Twillight Dutch Cover 11.jpg|Knife of Dreams Dutch Cover 12.jpg|The Gathering Storm Dutch Cover 13.jpg|Towers of Midnight Dutch Cover 14.jpg|A New Spring Dutch Cover Finnish translation In Finnish, the Wheel of Time translates as Ajan Pyörä. Each original English book has been split into two or three (prequel being exception) Finnish editions, published by Karisto. The first seven Finnish volumes were translated by Marja Sinkkonen; the subsequent volumes as well as the prequel were translated by Susanna Paarma.fi.risingshadow.net Prequel: Uusi kevät (New Spring), 2008 - New Spring #''The Eye of the World,'' 1990 ##''Vaarojen taival'' (1996) - Journey of Dangers ##''Maailmansilmä'' (1997) - The Eye of the World #''The Great Hunt'', 1990 ##''Valeren torvi'' (1997) - The Horn of Valere ##''Lohikäärmeviiri'' (1998) - The Banner of the Dragon #''The Dragon Reborn'', 1991 ##''Tornin salaisuus'' (1998) - The Secret of Tower ##''Callandor'' (1999) - Callandor #''The Shadow Rising'', 1992 ##''Pimeän varjo'' (1999) - The Shadow of Darkness ##''Lohikäärme herää'' (2000) - Dragon Awakening ##''Kultasilmä (2000) - Goldeneyes #''The Fires of Heaven, 1993 ##''Taivaan tulet (2000) - The Fires of Heaven ##''Hopeinen nuoli ''(2001) - The Silver Arrow ##''Sotaherra ''(2001) - Warlord #''Lord of Chaos, 1994 ##''Kaaoksen valtias (2002) - The Lord of Chaos ##''Lähettiläät ''(2002) -Ambassadors ##''Mustan tornin miehet ''(2002) - Men of the Black Tower #''A Crown of Swords, 1996 ##''Keulakuva'' (2003) - Figurehead ##''Miekkojen kruunu'' (2003) - A Crown of Swords #''The Path of Daggers'', 1998 ##''Tuulten kulho'' (2004) - The Bowl of the Winds ##''Tikaripolku'' (2004) - The Path of Daggers #''Winter's Heart'', 2000 ##''Sydäntalvi'' (2005) - Winter's Heart ##''Yhdeksän kuun tytär'' (2005) - The Daughter of the Nine Moons #''Crossroads of Twilight,'' 2003 ##''Hämärän tienhaara'' (2006) - Crossroad of Twilight ##''Vainajien kaupunki'' (2006) - The City of Dead #''Knife of Dreams'', 2005 ##''Unten veitsi'' (2007) - Knife of Dreams ##''Käsipuoli'' (2007) - One-Armed #''The Gathering Storm'' (not yet translated), 2009 Finnish covers WoT_Finnish5.jpg WoT_Finnish7.jpg WoT_Finnish8.jpg WoT Finnish9.jpg WoT Finnish10.jpg WoT Finnish11.jpg WoT Finnish14.jpg WoT Finnish15.jpg WoT Finnish17.jpg WoT Finnish18.jpg WoT Finnish21.jpg WoT Finnish23.jpg WoT Finnish25.jpg French translation In French, the Wheel of Time translates as La Roue du Temps. So far, there are 22 books in the series, with the translations for Knife of Dreams being released in 2010. Each book in English has been split into two French translations. The books of the series, along with rough translations of the titles of each book are given below. # L'Invasion des Ténèbres (The Eye of the World), 1990 - The Invasion of Darkness ##''L'Invasion des Ténèbres | La Roue du Temps'' (1995) - The Invasion of Darkness | The Wheel of Time ##''L'Œil du Monde'' (1995) - The Eye of the World # La Grande Chasse (The Great Hunt), 1990 - The Great Hunt ##''Le Cor de Valère'' (1996) - The Horn of Valere ##''La Bannière du Dragon'' (1997) - The Banner of the Dragon # Le Maître du Mal (The Dragon Reborn), 1991 - The Master of Evil ##''Le Dragon Réincarné'' (1998) - The Dragon Reborn ##''Le Jeu des Ténèbres'' (1999) - The Game of Shadows # Le Crépuscule du Monde (The Shadow Rising), 1992 - The Twilight of the World ##''La Montée des Orages'' (2000) - The Rise of Storms ##''Tourmentes'' (2000) - Turmoil # Les Feux du Ciel (The Fires of Heaven), 1993 - The Fires of Heaven ##''Étincelles'' (2001) - Sparks ##''Les Feux du Ciel'' (2001) - The Fires of Heaven # Le Seigneur du Chaos (Lord of Chaos), 1994 - The Lord of Chaos ##''Le Seigneur du Chaos'' (2003) - The Lord of Chaos ##''L'Illusion Fatale'' (2004) - The Terrible Illusion # Une Couronne d'épées (A Crown of Swords), 1996 - A Crown of Swords ##''Une Couronne d'épées'' (2007) - A Crown of Swords ##''Les Lances de Feu'' (2007) - The Lances of Fire # Le Sentier des Dagues (The Path of Daggers), 1998 - The Path of Daggers ##''Le Sentier des Dagues'' (2008) - The Path of Daggers ##''Alliances'' (2008) - Alliances # Le Coeur de l'Hiver, 2000 - Winter's Heart ## Le Coeur de l'Hiver (2009) - Winter's Heart ## Perfidie (2009) - Treachery # Le Carrefour des ombres (The Crossroad of Shadows), 2003 - The Crossroad of Shadows ## Le Carrefour des ombres (2010) - The Crossroads of Shadows ## Secrets (2010) - Secrets # Le Poignard des rêves, 2005 - Knife of dreams ##''Le Poignard des rêves'' (2010) - Knife of Dreams ##''Le Prince des corbeaux'' (2010) - Prince of Ravens French covers WoT_French1.jpg| WoT_French2.jpg| WoT_French3.jpg| WoT_French4.jpg| WoT French5.jpg WoT French6.jpg WoT French7.jpg WoT French8.jpg WoT French9.jpg WoT French10.jpg WoT French11.jpg WoT French12.jpg WoT French13.jpg WoT French14.jpg WoT French15.jpg WoT French16.jpg WoT French17.jpg WoT French18.jpg WoT French19.jpg WoT French20.jpg WoT French21.jpg WoT French22.jpg German translation The Wheel of Time translates to Das Rad der Zeit in German. The books were translated into German and published first by Heyne Verlag, divided into volumes smaller than the original books, and then re-published by Piper-Verlag in editions that correspond to the English originals, at least up to the Fires of Heaven. Google Translate for de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Rad_der_Zeit Prequel: Der neue Frühling - The New Spring #''Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt'' - The Search for the Eye of the World ##''Drohende Schatten'' - Threatening Shadow ##''Das Auge der Welt'' - The Eye of the World #''Die Jagd beginnt'' - The Hunt Begins ##''Die große Jagd'' - The Great Hunt ##''Das Horn von Valere'' - The Horn of Valere #''Die Rückkehr des Drachen'' - The Return of the Dragon ##''Der wiedergeborene Drache'' - The Dragon Reborn ##''Die Straße des Speers'' - The Road of the Spear #''Der Schatten erhebt sich'' - The Shadow Rising ##''Schattensaat'' - Seed of Shadow ##''Die Heimkehr'' - The Homecoming ##''Der Sturm bricht los'' - The Storm Comes #''Die Feuer des Himmels'' - The Fires of Heaven ##''Zwielicht'' - Twilight ##''Scheinangriff'' - Feint ##''Der Drache schlägt zurück'' - The Dragon Strikes Back #(Lord of Chaos) ##''Die Fühler des Chaos'' - The Tentacles of Chaos ##''Stadt des Verderbens'' - City of Ruin ##''Die Amyrlin'' - The Amyrlin ##''Die Hexenschlacht'' - The Witches Battle #(A Crown of Swords) ##''Die zerbrochene Krone'' - The Broken Crown ##''Wolken über Ebou Dar'' - Clouds over Ebou Dar ##''Der Dolchstoß'' - The Stab ##''Die Schale der Winde'' - The Bowl of the Winds #(A Path of Daggers) ##''Der Pfad der Dolche'' - The Path of Daggers ##''Neue Bündnisse'' - New Alliances ##''Kriegswirren'' - Chaos of War #(Winter's Heart) ##''Das Herz des Winters'' - The Heart of Winter ##''Die Herrschaft der Seanchaner'' - The Rule of the Seanchan ##''Die Flucht der Sklaven'' - The Flight of the Slaves #(Crossroads of Twilight) ##''Pfade ins Zwielicht'' - Paths into the Twilight ##''Die weiße Burg'' - The White Castle #(Knife of Dreams) ##''Die Klinge der Träume'' - The Blade of Dreams ##''Der Untergang der Shaido'' - The Sinking of the Shaido #(The Gathering Storm) ##''Der aufziehende Sturm'' - The Gathering Storm ##''Die Macht des Lichts'' - The Power of Light German covers WoT_German1.jpg WoT_German1b.jpg WoT_German3.jpg WoT_German4.jpg WoT_German5.jpg WoT German6.jpg WoT German7.jpg WoT German8.jpg WoT German9.jpg WoT German11.jpg WoT German12.jpg WoT German13.jpg WoT German14.jpg WoT German15.jpg WoT German16.jpg WoT German16b.jpg WoT German17.jpg WoT German18.jpg WoT German18b.jpg WoT German19.jpg WoT German20.jpg WoT German20b.jpg WoT German21.jpg WoT German22.jpg WoT German24.jpg WoT German25.jpg WoT German26.jpg WoT German27.jpg WoT German28.jpg WoT German30.jpg WoT German31.jpg WoT German33.jpg WoT German17b.jpg WoT German32.jpg WoT German25.jpg WoT German22.jpg WoT German21b.jpg WoT German18.jpg WoT German15b.jpg WoT German6.jpg WoT German7.jpg WoT German13b.jpg WoT German8b.jpg WoT German7b.jpg WoT German33.jpg WoT German1.jpg Hebrew translation In Hebrew, The Wheel of Time translates as כישור הזמן or Kishor HaZ'man. "Wheel" actually translates to "Spindle". The Hebrew editions of The Wheel of Time ''are published by Opus. Each book is divided into two parts by the Hebrew publisher, with generally the name of one part being a translation of the original English title of the whole book, and the other named after something else in the book. For the final three books the title of the two parts is the same, with denotations which part it is. ﻿ (Hebrew titles and publication dates) #The Eye of the World, 1997 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''Ha-idan Shekazar - העידן שחזר - The Age That Returned ##''Ein HaOlam'' - עין העולם - The Eye of the World #The Great Hunt, 1997 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''HaKhipus HaGadol'' - החיפוש הגדול - The Great Search ##''Keren Valere'' - קרן ואלר - The Horn of Valere #The Dragon Reborn, 1997 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''Shuvo Shel HaDracon'' - שובו של הדרקון - The Return of the Dragon Lev HaEven - לב האבן - Heart of the Stone #The Shadow Rising, 1997 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''Im Aloth HaShakhar'' - עם עלות השחר - With the Dawn ##''HaOfel'' - האופל - The Shadow #The Fires of Heaven, 1998 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''HaYtzi'a MeHaShmama'' - היציאה מהשממה The Departure from the Waste ##''Esh HaRaki'a'' - אש הרקיע - The Fire of Heaven #Lord of Chaos, 1998 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''Adon HaChaos'' - אדון הכאוס - The Lord of Chaos ##''Ckes HaEmirlin'' - כס האמירלין - The Amyrlin Seat ("seat" being rendered as "כס" which also means "throne") #A Crown of Swords, 1999 (Translated by Boaz Weiss) ##''HaEmirlin HaTze'ira'' - האמירלין הצעירה - The Young Amyrlin ##''Cketer HaKharavot'' - כתר החרבות - The Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers, 1999 (Translated by Rehavia Berman) ##''Nethiv HaPigyonoth'' - נתיב הפגיונות - The Path of Daggers ##''Eth LaBarzel'' - עת לברזל - A Time For Iron #Winter's Heart, 2001 (Translated by David Hanoch) ##''Nikho'akh HaTeruf''- ניחוח הטירוף - The Scent of Madness ##''Lev HaKhoref''- לב החורף - Winter's Heart #Crossroads of Twilight, 2003 (Translated by Tzafrir Grossman) ##''Tzimtei HaDimdumim'' - צמתי הדמדומים - Junctions of Twilight ##''Eth LaShinuy''- עת השינוי - The Time of Change #Knife of Dreams, 2006 (Translated by Iris Namir) ##''Sackin HaKhalomoth'' - סכין החלומות - Knife of Dreams ##''Agur HaZahav'' - עגור הזהב - The Golden Crane #The Gathering Storm , 2013 (Translated by Tzafrir Grossman) '' '1-2. Im Bo HaSa'ar'' -עם בוא הסער- With The Coming of the Storm (2 books) ' '''13. Towers of Midnight, 2014 (Translated by Tzafrir Grossman) *1-2. ''Migdalei Khatzot - מגדלי חצות - Towers of Midnight (2 books) 14. A Memory of Light, 2014 (Translated by Tzafrir Grossman) *1-2. Zikaron HaOr - ''זכרון האור - Memory of Light (2 books) Italian translation The first three books in the series were published in Italian translation by Mondadori in the 90s, then the Fanucci Editore republished them and continued the publication of the remaining books in the series. The year of the 1st Edition in Italian is listed in parentheses.it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Ruota_del_Tempo Volumes 1 and 2 are translated by Gaetano Luigi Staffilano; the prequel and volumes 3 through 7 are translated by Valeria Ciocci; Nello Giugliano translated volume 8, and Gabriele Giorgi is the translator for volumes 9 through 11. Prequel - ''Nuova Primavera New Spring #''L'occhio del mondo'' (2002) The Eye of the World #''La grande caccia'' (2003) The Great Hunt #''Il drago rinato'' (2003) The Dragon Reborn #''L'ascesa dell'Ombra'' (2004) The Rise of the Shadow #''I fuochi del cielo'' (2004) The Fires of Heaven #''Il signore del caos'' (2005) The Lord of Chaos #''La corona di spade'' (2006) The Crown of Swords #''Il sentiero dei pugnali'' (2007) The Path of Daggers #''Il cuore dell'inverno'' (2008) Winter's Heart #''Crocevia del crepuscolo'' (2009) Crossroads of Twilight #''La lama dei sogni'' (2010) The Knife of Dreams #''Presagi di tempesta'' (2011) Omens of Storm #''Le torri di mezzanotte'' (2012) Towers of Midnight Italian covers WoT_Italian1.jpg WoT_Italian3.jpg WoT Italian4.jpg WoT Italian5.jpg WoT Italian7.jpg WoT Italian8.jpg WoT Italian9.jpg WoT Italian10.jpg WoT Italian11.jpg WoT Italian12.jpg Japanese translation Wheel of Time - 時の車輪 (toki no sharin) Japanese titles approximated from google translate of source website Japanese Books at www.japancontents.net/wot/translator.html Translator: 斉藤伯好 - Hakukou Saitō and 月岡小穂 - Saho Tsukioka Illustrator: 加藤俊章 - Toshiaki Katō *Prequel: - 新たなる春 - 始まりの書 - Aratanaru haru - Hajimari no sho (New Spring - Book of the Beginning) – October 2004 #Eye of the World Ryuō'' Densetsu - 竜王伝説 (Legends of the Dragon-King) ##''Yōjū arawaru! - ''妖獣あらわる! (Monsters Appear!) – November 1997 ##''Ma no jōsai toshi - 魔の城塞都市 (Fortified City of Evil) – November 1997 ##''Kin no hitomi no ōkami'' - 金の瞳の狼 (Wolf with Golden Eyes) – January 1998 ##''Yami no tsuigeki'' - 闇の追撃 (Dark Pursuit) – February 1998 ##''Ryūō mezameru!'' - 竜王めざめる! (The Dragon-King Awakens!) – March 1998 #The Great Hunt Seiryū senki ''- 聖竜戦記 (Holy Dragon Wars) ##''Yami no yogen - 闇の予言 (Dark Prophecy) – July 1998 ##''Isekai e no tobira'' - 異世界への扉 (Doorway to Another World) – September 1998 ##''Inō-sha no miyako'' - 異能者の都 (The Capital of the Aes Sedai) – November 1998 ##''Ōinaru shōbu'' - 大いなる勝負 (The Great Game) – January 1999 ##''Fukkatsu no tsunobue'' - 復活の角笛 (The Horn of Resurrection) – March 1999 #The Dragon Reborn Shinryū kōrin ''- 神竜光臨 (Descending Dragon) ##''Ma-jin shūrai - 魔人襲来! (Demon Invasion!) – May 1999 ##''Shiroki karyūdo'' - 白き狩人 (White Hunter) – July 1999 ##''Mugen sekai e ''- 夢幻世界へ (To the World of Dreams) – September 1999 ##''Yami no yoken'' - 闇の妖犬 (Dark Phantom Dog) – November 1999 ##''Shinken karandoa'' - 神剣カランドア (Divine Blade Callandor) – January 2000 #The Shadow Rising Ryūma taisen - 竜魔大戦 (The Dragon Demon Wars) ##''Shinobi yoru yami'' - 忍びよる闇 (Creeping Darkness) – March 2000 ##''Sekijō wa kanraku sezu!'' - 石城は陥落せず! (The Stone Castle Still Stands!) – May 2000 ##''Sorezore no tabidachi'' - それぞれの旅立ち (Each Departure) – July 2000 ##''Seito ruidīn'' - 聖都ルイディーン (The Holy City Rhuidean) – September 2000 ##''Ōkami no kikyō'' - 狼の帰郷 (Return of the Wolf) – November 2000 ##''Yami ga sukuu machi'' - 闇が巣くう街 (The City Where Darkness Dwells) – January 2001 ##''Shiroi tō no hanran'' - 白い塔の叛乱 (Rebellion within the White Tower) – February 2001 ##''Seito enjō!'' - 聖都炎上! (The Holy City Burns!) – March 2001 #The Fires of Heaven Ryūō taikan - 竜王戴冠 (The Coronation of the Dragon-King) ##''Eraba re shi-sha-tachi'' - 選ばれし者たち (The Chosen Ones) - May 2001 ##''"Ryūō no kabe" o koete'' - 〈竜王の壁〉を越えて (Beyond the "Dragon-King Wall") - June 2001 ##''Tabi no daidōgeinin'' - 旅の大道芸人 (Traveling Street Performer) - July 2001 ##''Ao aja no toride'' - 青アジャの砦 (Fortress of the Blue Ajah) - August 2001 ##''Yūsha birugitte'' - 勇者ビルギッテ (The Hero Birgitte) - September 2001 ##''Kērien kōbō-sen'' - ケーリエン攻防戦 (The Battle for Cairhien) - October 2001 ##''Tabiji no hate'' - 旅路の果て (Journey's End) - November 2001 ##''Ryūō no hata no moto ni'' -竜王の旗のもとに (Under the Banner of the Dragon-King) - December 2001 #Lord of Chaos Kokuryū senshi - 黒竜戦史 (Battle of the Black Dragon) ##''Nise no ryūō'' - 偽の竜王 (False Dragon-King) - March 2002 ##''Yami no mitsugi'' - 闇の密議 (Dark Closed Council) - April 2002 ##''Shiro manto no yabō'' - 白マントの野望 (Ambitions of the Whitecloaks) - May 2002 ##''Taiyō no kyūden'' - 太陽の宮殿 (Sun Palace) - June 2002 ##''Shiroi tō no shisetsu'' - 白い塔の使節 (The White Tower Embassy) - July 2002 ##''Shin amirurin-i tanjō'' - 新アミルリン位誕生 (The Birth of a New Amyrlin's Seat) - August 2002 ##''Kuroi tō no senshi'' - 黒い塔の戦士 (Warriors of the Black Tower) - September 2002 ##''Ryū''ō'' dakkan'' - 竜王奪還 (Dragon-King Recapture) - October 2002 #A Crown of Swords Shōryū kenbu - ''昇竜剣舞 (Sword Dance of the Rising Dragon) ##''Kin'iro no yoake – 金色の夜明け (Golden Dawn) – December 2002 ##''Hangyaku no daishō'' – 反逆の代償 (The Price of Treason) – January 2003 ##''Senshi no kikan'' – 戦士の帰還 (Return of the Warrior) – February 2003 ##''Densetsu no inō-sha'' – 伝説の異能者 (The Legendary Aes Sedai) – March 2003 ##'' kanraku!'' – 光の要塞陥落! (The Fortress of Light Falls!) – April 2003 ##''Shokujo No himitsu'' – 識女の秘密 (Secret of the Weaving Women) – May 2003 ##''Ken no ōkan'' – 剣の王冠 (Crown of Swords) – June 2003 #The Path of Daggers – Ryū-ki sōran – 竜騎争乱 (Dragon Knight Conflict) ##''Arashi no raishū'' – 嵐の来襲 (Attack of the Storm) – September 2003 ##''Kin no hitomi no misshi'' – 金の瞳の密使 (Gold-Eyed Agent) – October 2003 ##''Hy''ōjō'' no meiyaku'' – 氷上の盟約 (Pact Made on Thin Ice) – November 2003 ##''Seiei-tachi no shōkan'' – 精鋭たちの召還 (Summoning of the Elites) – December 2003 ##''Ryūō-gun no gyakushū'' – 竜王軍の逆襲 (Dragon-King Strikes Back) – January 2004 #Winter’s Heart – T''ōr''yū Taiten – ''闘竜戴天 (Fighting Dragon Lives) ##''Kuro aja sōsaku – 黒アジャ捜索 (Searching of the Black Ajah) – April 2004 ##''Itsuwari no eiyū'' – 偽りの英雄 (False Hero) – May 2004 ##''Kokonotsu no tsuki no yogen'' – 九つの月の予言 (Prophecy of the Nine Moons) – June 2004 ##''Kieta Sei-ryūshi'' – 消えた聖竜士 (Disappeared Dragon-Flighter) – July 2004 ##''Shadā rogosu hōkai'' – シャダー・ロゴス崩壊 (The Fall of Shadar Logoth) – August 2004 #Crossroads of Twilight – Genryū hiroku ''– 幻竜秘録 (Secret Note of the Illusionary Dragon) ##''Ebau dā dasshutsu – エバウ・ダー脱出 (Escape from Ebou Dar) – December 2004 ##''Yami no shuryō'' – 闇の狩猟 (Dark Hunter) – January 2005 ##''Ōkoku no meishu'' – 王国の盟主 (The Ruler of the Kingdom) – February 2005 ##''Futatsu no no sakubō'' – 二つの〈塔〉の策謀 (Schemes of the Two "Towers") – March 2005 ##''Tasogare no jūjiro'' – 黄昏の十字路 (Crossroads of Twilight) – April 2005 #Knife of Dreams – Ryūjin hishō – 竜神飛翔 (Dragon-God Flight) ##''Yaminoō no mashu'' – 闇王の魔手 (Evil Hand of the Shadow Lord) – December 2006 ##''Ōkami no chikai'' – 狼の誓い (Wolf’s Oath) – January 2007 ##''Ōto shīmurin no kōbō'' – 王都シームリンの攻防 (The Battle of Caemlyn) – February 2007 ##''Ōgon no tsuru wa tobitatsu'' – 黄金のツルは飛び立つ (The Golden Heron Departs) – March 2007 ##''< Sekishu > Gun shutsugeki!'' – 〈赤手〉軍出撃! (Red Hand Army Attack!) – April 2007 ##''Yume no naifu'' - 夢のナイフ (Knife of Dreams) – May 2007 #The Gathering Storm - Hiryū raiten - 飛竜雷天 (Storm of the Flying Dragon) ##''Raiun no Tōrai'' - 雷雲の到来 (Arrival of the Storm Clouds) – November 2011 ##''Hikari no Shūketsu'' - 光の集結 (Gathering of the Light) – November 2011 Japanese covers WoT Japanese NS.gif|0.1 and 0.2 New Spring (Aratanaru haru) covers with Moiraine and Lan The Eye of the World 1 - Japanese.jpg|1.1 Monsters appear! The Eye of the World 2 - Japanese.jpg|1.2 Fortified City of Evil The Eye of the World 3 - Japanese.jpg|1.3 Wolf with Golden Eyes The Eye of the World 4 - Japanese.jpg|1.4 Dark Pursuit The Eye of the World 5 - Japanese.jpg|1.5 The Dragon-King Awakens! WoT Japanese TGH1.gif|2.1 Dark Prophecy WoT Japanese TGH2.gif|2.2 Doorway to Another World WoT Japanese TGH3.gif|2.3 The Capital of the Aes Sedai WoT Japanese TGH4.gif|2.4 The Great Game WoT Japanese TGH5.gif|2.5 The Horn of Resurrection WoT Japanese TDR1.gif|3.1 Demon Invasion! WoT Japanese TDR2.gif|3.2 White Hunter WoT Japanese TDR3.gif|3.3 To the World of Dreams WoT Japanese TDR4.gif|3.4 Dark Phantom Dog WoT Japanese TDR5.gif|3.5 Divine Blade Callandor WoT Japanese TSR1.gif|4.1 Creeping Darkness WoT Japanese TSR2.gif|4.2 The Stone Castle Still Stands! WoT Japanese TSR3.gif|4.3 Each Departure WoT Japanese TSR4.gif|4.4 The Holy City Rhuidean WoT Japanese TSR5.gif|4.5 Return of the Wolf WoT Japanese TSR6.gif|4.6 The City Where Darkness Dwells WoT Japanese TSR7.gif|4.7 Rebellion within the White Tower WoT Japanese TSR8.gif|4.8 The Holy City Burns! WoT Japanese TFoH1.gif|5.1 The Chosen Ones WoT Japanese TFoH2.gif|5.2 Beyond the "Dragon-King Wall" WoT Japanese TFoH3.gif|5.3 Travelling Street Performer WoT Japanese TFoH4.gif|5.4 Fortress of the Blue Ajah WoT Japanese TFoH5.gif|5.5 The Hero Birgitte WoT Japanese TFoH6.gif|5.6 The Battle for Cairhien WoT Japanese TFoH7.gif|5.7 Journey's End WoT Japanese TFoH8.gif|5.8 Under the Banner of the Dragon-King WoT Japanese LoC1.gif|6.1 False Dragon-King WoT Japanese LoC2.gif|6.2 Dark Closed Council WoT Japanese LoC3.gif|6.3 Ambitions of Whitecloaks WoT Japanese LoC4.gif|6.4 Sun Palace WoT Japanese LoC5.gif|6.5 The White Tower Embassy WoT Japanese LoC6.gif|6.6 The Birth of a New Amyrlin's Seat WoT Japanese LoC7.gif|6.7 Warriors of the Black Tower WoT Japanese LoC8.gif|6.8 Dragon-King Recapture WoT Japanese ACoS1.gif|7.1 Golden Dawn WoT Japanese ACoS2.gif|7.2 The Price of Treason WoT Japanese ACoS3.gif|7.3 Return of the Warrior WoT Japanese ACoS4.gif|7.4 The Legendary Aes Sedai WoT Japanese ACoS5.gif|7.5 The Fortress of Light Falls! WoT Japanese ACoS6.gif|7.6 Secret of the Weaving Women WoT Japanese ACoS7.gif|7.7 Crown of Swords WoT Japanese TPoD1.gif|8.1 Attack of the Storm WoT Japanese TPoD2.gif|8.2 Gold-Eyed Agent WoT Japanese TPoD3.gif|8.3 Pact Made on Thin Ice WoT Japanese TPoD4.gif|8.4 Summoning of the Elites WoT Japanese TPoD5.gif|8.5 Dragon-King Strikes Back WoT Japanese WH1.gif|9.1 Searching of the Black Ajah WoT Japanese WH2.gif|9.2 False Hero WoT Japanese WH3.gif|9.3 Prophecy of the Nine Moons WoT Japanese WH4.gif|9.4 Disappeared Dragon-Flighter WoT Japanese WH5.gif|9.5 The Fall of Shadar Logoth WoT Japanese CoT1.gif|10.1 Escape from Ebou Dar WoT Japanese CoT2.gif|10.2 Dark Hunter WoT Japanese CoT3.gif|10.3 The Ruler of the Kingdom WoT Japanese CoT4.gif|10.4 Schemes of the Two "Towers" WoT Japanese CoT5.gif|10.5 Crossroads of Twilight WoT Japanese KoD1.gif|11.1 Evil Hand of the Shadow Lord WoT Japanese KoD2.gif|11.2 Wolf's Oath WoT Japanese KoD3.gif|11.3 The Battle of Caemlyn WoT Japanese KoD4.gif|11.4 The Golden Heron Departs WoT Japanese KoD5.gif|11.5 Red Hand Army Attacks! WoT Japanese KoD6.gif|11.6 Knife of Dreams Polish translation The Wheel of Time is Koło Czasu in Polish. The books were translated and published, sometimes in multiple volumes, in the year indicated in parenthesis.pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%C5%82o_Czasu_%28cykl%29 There are various translators for the books, including Katarzyna Karłowska, Karłowski Jan and Ewa Wojtczak. The publisher is Zysk i S-ka. Prequel: Nowa wiosna - New Spring (2006) #The Eye of the World - Oko świata (1994) - Eye World # The Great Hunt Wielkie polowani (2002 second edition in one volume) Big Game Hunting ##''Wielkie polowanie'' (1995) Big Game Hunting ##''Róg Valere'' (1995) The Horn of Valere # The Dragon Reborn Smok odrodzony (2003 second edition in one volume) The Dragon Reborn ##''Smok odrodzony'' (1995) The Dragon Reborn ##''Kamień Łzy''(1996) Stone Tears #The Shadow Rising ##''Wschodzący cień'' (1996) The Rising Shadow ##''Ten który przychodzi ze świtem'' (1997) The One who Comes with the Dawn #The Fires of Heaven ##''Ognie niebios'' (1997) The Fires of Heaven ##''Spustoszone ziemie'' (1998) Ravaged Earth #Lord of Chaos ##''Triumf chaosu'' (1998) The Triumph of Chaos ##''Czarna wieża'' (1998) The Black Tower #A Crown of Swords ##''Czara wiatrów'' (1999) The Goblet of Wind ##''Korona mieczy'' (2000) The Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers - Ścieżka sztyletów (2001) Path of Daggers # Winter's Heart - Dech zimy (2003) Breath of Winter # Crossroads of Twilight ##''Rozstaje zmierzchu'' (2004) Crossroads of Twilight ##''Wichry cienia'' (2004) Legends of the Shadow # Knife of Dreams ##''Gilotyna marzeń'' (2006) The Guillotine Dreams ##''Książę kruków'' (2007) The Prince of Ravens Polish covers WoT_Polish3.jpg WoT_Polish7.jpg WoT_Polish8.jpg WoT Polish9.jpg WoT Polish10.jpg WoT Polish16.jpg WoT Polish17.jpg WoT Polish18.jpg WoT Polish19.jpg Serbian translations Wheel of Time translates as Točak Vremena in Serbian. Laguna began publishing Serbian versions of the books in 2002. Some of the books have been split up into two volumes, carrying the same name with "part one" and "part two." #Eye of the World - Zenica Sveta '' #The Great Hunt - ''Veliki Lov #The Dragon Reborn - Ponovorođeni zmaj #The Shadow Rising - Dolazak Senke #The Fires of Heaven - Nebeski oganj #The Lord of Chas - Gospodar Haosa #A Crown of Swords - Kruna mačeva #The Path of Daggers - Putanja bodeža #Winter's Heart - Srce zime #Crossroads of Twilight - Raskršće sumraka #Knife of Dreams - Bodež snova Serbian covers WoT_Serbian1.jpg WoT Serbian2.jpg WoT Serbian 3.jpg WoT Serbian 4, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 4, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 5, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 5, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 6, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 6, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 7, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 7, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 8, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 8, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 9.jpg WoT Serbian 10.jpg Spanish translation In Spanish, the Wheel of Time translates as La Rueda del Tiempo. As of August 23, 2010, there are 18 books in the series, with the Gathering Storm being released September 14, 2010. Each of the first through sixth books have been split into two smaller versions. Maria Dolors Gallart translated the material from the first three original books, and the remaining material is translated by Mila López. #''El Ojo del Mundo'' (The Eye of the World) - The Eye of the World ##''Desde Dos R''íos ''- From the Two Rivers'' ##''La Llaga'' - The Wound #''El despertar de los héroes'' (The Heroes' Awakening) ''- The Great Hunt ##''La Gran Cacería'' - The Great Hunt'' ##''La Batalla de Falme'' - The Battle at Falme #''El Drag''ón Renacido'' (The Dragon Reborn) ''- The Dragon Reborn ##''Camino a Tear ''- The Journey to Tear ##''El Pueblo del Dragón ''- The People of the Dragon #''Los Portales de Piedra | ''El Yermo de Aiel (The Stone Halls ? ''| ''The Aiel Waste) ''- The Shadow Rising ##''Los Portales de Piedra ''- The Stone Halls ##''El Yermo de Aiel ''- The Aiel Waste #''La Torre Blanca ''| ''Cielo en Llamas (The White Tower ''| ''The Heavens Aflame) ''- The Fires of Heaven ##''La Torre Blanca ''- The White Tower ##''Cielo en Llamas ''- The Heavens Aflame #''El Señor del Caos | ''Los Asha'man (The Lord of Chaos ''| ''The Asha'man) ''- Lord of Chaos ##''El Señor del Caos'' - The Lord of Chaos ##''Los Asha'man ''- The Asha'man #''El Cuenco de los Vientos | ''La Corona de Espadas (The Bowl of the Winds ''| ''The Crown of Swords) ''- A Crown of Swords ##''La Corona de Espadas ''- The Crown of Swords #''El Camino de Dagas ''| ''Nuevas Alianzas (The Path of Daggers ''| ''New Alliances) - The Path of Daggers ##''El Camino de Dagas'' - The Path of Daggers #''El Corazón del invierno | ''La Hija de las Nueve Lunas (Winter's Heart ''| ''The Daughter of the Nine Moons) ''- Winter's Heart ##''El Corazón del invierno - Winter's Heart #''Encrucijada en el crep''úsculo | ''Asedio a Tar Valon (Crossroads in Twilight ''| ''The Siege on Tar Valon) ''- Crossroads of Twilight ##''Encrucijada en el crepúsculo'' - Crossroads of Twilight #published - Knife of Dreams ##''Cuchillo de sueños ''- Knife of Dreams #published- The Gathering Storm ##''La tormenta ''- The Storm The numbers on the extreme left hand margin indicate the original editions of the books. The numbers below them indicate the current edition. As you can see, publishing of the original editions stopped before Knife of Dreams. However, the current edition continues to be published and La tormenta is expected to be released on September 14, 2010. Swedish translation The Wheel of Time translates as Sagan om Drakens återkomst in Swedish. Each of the first eleven original books was translated and published in two volumes by the publisher Natur & Kultur in the years indicated in parentheses. The two volumes that make up The Eye of the World were translated by Ylva Spångberg. The remaining translations were done by Jan Risheden. The publishers will not be producing translations of the remaining books.Swedish Wiki Sagan om Drakens återkomst Prequel - Begynnelsen (2004) The Beginning #The Eye of the World ##''Farornas Väg'' (1992) Path of Dangers ##''Tidens Hjul'' (1993) Wheel of Time #The Great Hunt ##''Valeres Horn'' (1994) Horn of Valere ##''Tomans Huvud'' (1995) Toman Head #The Dragon Reborn ##''Drakens flykt'' (1995) Dragon's Flight or Dragon's Escape ##''Tears Klippa'' (1996) Stone of Tear #The Shadow Rising ##''Skuggan Växer''(1996) The Shadow Grows ##''Tornets Fall'' (1997) Fall of the Tower #The Fires of Heaven, ##''Klanernas Uppbrott'' (1997) The Clan's Departure ##''Stormen Vaknar'' (1998) The Storm Awekens #The Lord of Chaos ##''Fursten av Kaos'' (1998) The Lord of Chaos ##''Svarta Tornet'' (1999) The Black Tower #A Crown of Swords, ##''Vindarnas skål'' (1999) The Bowl of the Winds ##''En krona av svärd'' (2000) A Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers ##''Knivarnas väg'' (2000) The Path of Daggers ##''Järnets tid'' (2001) A Time for Iron #Winter's Heart, ##''Vinterns hjärta'' (2001) Winter's Heart ##''De nio månarnas dotter'' (2002) The Daughter of Nine Moons #Crossroads of Twilight ##''Dunklets korsväg'' (2003) Crossroads of Twilight ##''De dödas stad'' (2004) The City of the Dead #Knife of Dreams ##''Tar Valons fånge'' (2006) The Prisoner of Tar Valon ##''Fällan'' (2006) The Trap Swedish covers WoT_Swedish.jpg WoT_Swedish2.jpg WoT_Swedish3.jpg WoT Swedish4.jpg WoT Swedish8.jpg WoT Swedish10.jpg WoT Swedish12.jpg WoT Swedish13.jpg WoT Swedish18.jpg WoT Swedish22.jpg Portuguese translation * Wheel of Time - Roda do Tempo # Eye of the World - O Olho do Mundo - ''Published 2007 by Bertrand # The Great Hunt - A Grande Caçada - Published 2007 by Bertrand # The Dragon Reborn - O Dragão Renascido - Published 2008 by Bertrand # The Shadow Rising - A Sombra Alastra - Published 2008 by Bertrand No further translations have been planned by the publishers. Portuguese covers O Olho do Mundo.jpg A Grande Caçada.jpg O Dragão Renascido.jpg A Sombra Alastra.jpg Other editions * Turkish **Wheel of Time - Zaman Çarkı **Eye of the World: ''Dünyanın Gözü **Niran Elçi, Translator **Published 2003 by İthaki YayınlarıTurkish Dünyanın Gözü Category:Series books